moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ironhorn Tribe
The reclusive ironhorn have not been seen for over thirty years, long before the Orcs whom they call the Green Skins landed in Kalimdor and aided Cairn in dealing with the Centaur threat. Now, as Kalimdor stirs to rise against Garrosh Hellscream, Tyrant Warchief of the True Horde, the Ironhorn Tribe leaves the safety of it's isolation in the northern Thousand Needles to prevent further atrocities like those at Cliffwalker Post. Led by Chieftain Hurong Ironhorn, son of Durong Ironhorn, the Ironhorn have made a pact with several other tribes, uniting together under the Brokenhorn Band to ensure the survival of Shu'halo culture. Return from Isolation - Guided by the Earthmother The sun set behind the jagged face of the Southern Barren Mountains. The rocky towering red hued mesa’s, almost always under the beating sun, began to cool as afternoon turned to dusk. Upon the northernmost mesa, built alongside the mountains of the Southern Barrens was Ironhorn Retreat; Overlooking what was once Splithoof Crag, west of Dustwallow and just south of the Razorfen Downs. Home of Tribe Ironhorn and isolated for years, shortly after the green skins landed in Kalimdor. As An’she set behind the mountains and Mu’sha rose, Chieftain Hurong of clan Ironhorn stood upon the edge of the mesa looking out towards the needles. The once towering mesas were now simply little islands among the vast water spilling in from the Endless Sea. He huffed, blowing warm air through his pierced nose, shrugging off the cool breeze that blew over the Needles. Seer Halfa Windtotem approached behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking up to his towering form. An air of concern on her face as her brow furrowed. “What bothers you Awaihilo? You seemed troubled.” The feathers on his headdress blew in the wind. Red, green and blue tinted feathers attached on the leather band. “The Earthmother spoke to me this morning Halfa… She is deeply wounded and from the whispers I hear on the winds, war is brewing in the North. War the likes which we have never seen before.” Halfa knelt down gripping a handful of the red hued dirt, picking it up and scattering it to the wind while she spoke. “The Earthmother speaks to us all, at one time or another in our life. She is everywhere Awaihilo, she is everything.” The dirt in her hand had been scattered by then. “What do you mean to do?” Elder Seer Aw’ane Windtotem approached. The oldest of the Seers and life partner of Halfa walked at a steady pace towards the edge to join the two. “Awaihilo, I sense the Earthmother has spoken to you, what is the problem?” The large Tauren leaned on his cane, his short greyed fur blowing softly in the breeze, straining his eyes on the two. Hurong turned, bowing before the older Tauren. “Elder Seer, I am glad you are here. Now more than ever, I have need of your guidance and council.” “Tell me, Awaihilo, I will council you to the best of my abilities. Your father was a great Chieftain, and I counselled him to the best of my abilities. I will do nothing less for you.” Hurong looked deeply troubled. His tribe had suffered enough in the past three decades with the Horse Men, Pink Skins and Pigmen. “War brews in the North. I hear the whispers on the wind. Thrall is no longer the leader of the Orcs and another… A ruthless and cruel Orc, Garrosh, has taken his place. The other Tribes have assembled under High Chieftain Bloodhoof at Razorhill. The Earthmother calls us to help stop his madness.” He dwindled on the last word, hesitant about continuing as he looked up from his hooves to the Elder Seer. “The Pink Skins sail across the Endless Sea upon crafts of iron and wood to help the High Chieftain and his allies dispose of Garrosh.” The Elder Seer looked rather troubled at the thought but what followed was unexpected. “Awaihilo, do you not remember why we separated from High Chieftain Bloodhoof after Thrall aided us? The reason why we isolated our tribe?” The question was rhetorical, the three knew that but he paused anyways for merely a second. “So we could avoid an ensuing war and mindless slaughter at the hand of the Pink Skins that landed on the coast of the Barrens to chase down the Green Skins.” He paused, struggling to find the words, his voice full of anger and disappointment. “We suffered enough at the hands of the Pigmen and Centaur who surrounded us, and now you wish to fight alongside the very Pink Skins who slain so many of our brothers? I still have nightmares of their green clothing and curved swords, slaying woman and child, and the braves who took up arms to defend the helpless.” His voice steadied out suddenly as he looked straight at Hurong. “Awaihilo, I council you. No. I urge you to reconsider! All of this is madness, how many more Braves are we to lose? How many more fathers and sons will die?” “Aw’ane!” Seer Halfa exclaimed, her eyes watery from what she heard her mate saying. She placed her hand on the Elder Seer’s shoulder, comforting him. “My love, the Earthmother has spoken, put aside the past. If this… Garrosh crushes the forces that move in to remove him from his seat of power, how long until his hand spreads, reaching us here? How long until he arrives on our doorstep and slays us all?” Holding his aged form, a tear ran down her nose and cheek. “I beg you Elder Seer, reconsider. You know what happened at Cliffwalker Post. You know how far this madness can go. Listen to the Earthmother.” Aw’ane shrugged her off, staggering forward slightly as he held himself up with his cane to re-adjust his posture, Halfa almost falling down but managed to stay up. “I- I understand now Halfa.” He look back at her, realizing how rash he had acted. “If it is what the Earthmother wills, then I am bound to obey.” He looked back at the village of painted tents; the village glowed from the fires that were lit now. “If this is what is needed to ensure the safety of our children, then let it be done.” He affirmed, waiting for a response from Hurong. “If it is agreed upon, then so be it. Seer’s…” The tone of his voice was more confident and commanding now. “Consult the Champions and inform the Braves; by the will of the Earthmother, the drums of tribe Ironhorn shall sound upon the dirt of Kalimdor once more as we march to war!” He turned, grabbing his tribal war axe, his massive form hefting it upon his back as he stepped away from the ledge. The two Seers nodded humbly, approving of their Chieftain’s decision. “I will ride to High Chieftain Bloodhoof and inform him tribe Ironhorn is at his side.” “An’she light your path, young Chieftain.” Halfa said in a soothing motherly voice as she bowed her head. Aw’ane remained silent but respectively bowed his head as the colossal Chieftain walked by. “We will pray to the ancestors for your safe being Awaihilo, and for all those who will march to battle.” Aw’ane added in, nodding firmly at Hurong as he turned back to offer a confident grin, acknowledging the nod. “Thank you, Elder Seer. I will send word when I arrive.” He said turning back around as he made his way to his Kodo, already packed for the ride north. The Ironhorn will once again be in its element. Hardened by battle, we will decimate this… ‘True Horde’ upon the fields of Durotar. For all the atrocities he has committed, Garrosh will answer. History While much of the history of the Ironhorn is uncertain, painting upon caves walls indicate they wandered the Barrens, Thousand Needles, Durotar and other regions of Kalimdor for centuries, fighting a constant fght against the Centaur they refer to as Horse Men, and the Quilboar they call Pig Men. Ten years before the Horde, led by Thrall, landed in Kalimdor, they took a path of isolation. The increase in Centaur activity was detrimental to their existance. Under guidance of Chieftain Durong Ironhoof, the Ironhorn took to the southernmost ledge of the Barrens, overlooking the thousand needles to forge a life out of isolation there. Durong feared his tribes culture and rites would be forgotten should the Centaur wipe them out. The tribe prospered in isolation, living in close relationship to the Earthmother and sticking to the Old Ways and ancient rituals as well. A decade after their isolation, Chieftain Durong Ironhorn took a fatal injury to the chest from a centaur spear in a Skirmish. While he fought until the Centaur were all dead, he died of his wounds several hours later. The Seers Spirit Walkers were unable to bring him back. Days later, his son, Hurong Ironhorn took the mantle of Chieftain and led his tribe the way his father would have wanted. Past Chieftains Practices The Ironhorn practice Hunting and Gathering. They harvest berries from plants as well as hunt the great Kodo that wander the southern Barrens. They believe that nothing should be wasted, using the bones of the Kodo to forge large huts, covering them with tanned Kodo skins. The meat they do not eat is salted and dried under the beating sun. They are a sedentary Tribe, yet they do not practice agriculture. The ground is too dry for it and the closest fertile land is Dustwallow, a dangerous place where they get the berries from. Rites and Rituals The Ironhorn worship the Earthmother, An'she, the sun, and Mu'sha, the moon. They believe in the Great Hunt, a ritual where young Fledglings must wander out into the canyons of the Thousand Needles or the plains of the Barrens and hunt an annimal of their choice, most preferably Kodo. This is to prove their skill and readiness for manhood, as well as their understanding of 'All things must return to the Earthmother.' They practice the Sundance, a ritual where the tribe gathers around the campfire, rejoicing for the blessing of the Earthmother, and the generous warmth of An'she. They tell stories, dance and sing songs. Coincidently, this once a year celebration coincides with the common Midsummer. known throughout modern Azeroth and Kalimdor. When a member of the Ironhorn die, they are embalmed and burnedon the great ritual pire before the great Totem of Atawah, a Totem erected after the death of their most beloved Seer, and Spirit Walker, Atawah Windtotem nearly 100 years ago. The Elder Seer says a few words, guiding the lost soul back to the Earthmother. The ashes are scattered to the winds shortly after. While rare, if a Tauren not of the Ironhorn Tribe wishes to join, a ritual must take plce, initiating this one into the Tribe. The Ritual begins before a campfire. The initiate grab a handfull of sacred ash from a pouch, the ashes of all of their Paragons, or more commonly known as their Eternal Champions mixed together with the dirt of the Mesa upon which they reside. The Seer, or Chieftain, recites the words that the initiate must repeat. Once repeated, he casts the handful of ash into the fire, binding him to the Tribe. "I Name, seek to honor the Earthmother, An'she and Mu'sha. Within my power, I swear by the ancestors to uphold Honor, Unity and Commitment to the Old Ways. So is the will of the Earthmother, may her eternal guidance bring us closer to eternal salvation." Faith, Diety, & Paragons The Ironhorn worship the Earthmother above all, always seeking to live closer to her in all ways. They honor both An'she, the sun, and Mu'sha the moon. They believe that nothing is to be wasted, and that all must return to the Earthmother when dead, including their own fallen. To die in battle without a proper Ironhorn burial following it is a disgrace to the traditions and a litteral slap in the face to the Tribe. In adition to the Earthmother, An'she and Mu'sha, the Ironhorn worship Paragons, great heroes to whom they refer to as Eternal Champions. These Eternal Champions, be they Brave, Seer, Spirit Walker, Wilderness Stalker, or Sunwalker, have achieved the most honorable feats in service to the Earthmother and the Tribe. Once deceased, the tribe believes their spirits to be eternalized and to be always watching over them. Their ashes are placed in ceremonial urns, and placed within the heart of a series of totems, sculpted in honor of them. The totems are located north of the village center, close to the mountainside, where the cremation ceremonies are held. The Ironhorn current have 5 Eternal Champions, each being an exemplar of sorts for each role there is within the Tribe. Eternal Champions Atawah, Great Spirit of the Ironhorn - ' '''Atawah Windtotem was one of the greatest Seers and Spirit Walkers of the tribe, who helped guide the fourth chieftain of the tribe, Nahulo Ironhorn. He demonstrates the faith the Spirit Walkers, and all ironhorn must have towards the Earthmother and his role is to help guide the spirits of the cremated back to the Earthmother and ensuring the health of all Ironhorn. The totem embodying him is the tallest and stands at the center, right infront of the funeral pyre. 'Unoh, Shiel''d of the Ironhorn' - ' '''Unoh Ironhorn was the Eldest son of the three sons to the second Chieftain, Ihmo Ironhorn. He upheld the values of a Brave and truly demonstrated what it mean't to be a shield of your people when he sacrificed himself to save a family of Ironhorn fleeing a group of ravaging Centaur. Outmatched nearly 50 to one, he defeated over half of the Centaur before falling. He watches over the braves and other Tauren upon the battlefield. His totem is located on the right hand side of Atawah. '''Mahalo, The Great Hunter' - ' '''Mahalo Plainstalker was known as the Great Hunter after his initiation from Fledgling when he brought back the largest Kodo the tribe had ever seen, only rumored to exist. The Kodo itself lasted two a month, feeding the entire Tribe. He continued to lead the Hunts until his death when he was eternalized. He ensures the success of every hunt. His totem is located on the left hand side of Atawah. '''Raho, Might of An'she' - ' '''Raho Sunstrider became the most reknown Sunwalker when he appeared to become an embodiment of An'she upon the battlefield, bringing the full might and heat of An'she upon the Centaur. He ensures that An'she remains watchful over the Ironhorn, ensuring her heat never ends. His totem is located on the left hand side of Mahalo. '''Ahn'ah, Light of Mu'sha' - ''' '''Adopting the druidic ways upheld by their once close allies, the Night Elves, Ahn'ah Mistseeker brought new methods of healing to the Tribe, curing the sick Chieftaitain Ihmo from a malady that not even the Spirit Walkers could cure. She ensures the light of Mu'sha lights the night as the Ironhorn sleep. Her totem takes it's place on the right hand side of Unoh Symbolic Items The Ironhorn hold several items that retain symbolic presence Totems - While smaller totems are erected around the village, the five largest embody their Eternal Champions. Taurens of the past that have been eternalized in death and watch over them from the afterlife. Totems are also used as massive weapons by only the biggest Braves. Feathered Axe - A classic weapon of the Ironhorn. A sharpened stone hew through a firm oak branch and with colored feathers ornating the end. The largest and heaviest is carried down from CHieftain to chieftain. Variations exists among the tribe as well, these variations becoming common weapons. Threats The Village of Tribe Ironhorn is surrounded on all sides by threats. The Razorfen Quillboar lie to the north and lead regular raids on the village, and the scourged downs instill even a greater fear in the hearts of the Ironhorn, fearing the place cursed. To the south, below them are the Splithoof Centaur who have been all but wiped out after the Cataclysm. Further south are Twilight forces, although drastically reduced my Magatha Grimtotem, they still pose some threats. Further east, towards Dustwallow lies the Dragons and even further Alliance. Beset on all sides, Ironhorns stand alone in their fight for survival. Category:Confederation of Tribes Category:Tauren Organizations Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes